Una Esposa
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Ligero contenido RaphMikey. Bah, soy mala para los summarys. Hay un buen de fluff tambien. Sólo lean!


**Título.- **Una esposa (1/1)  
**Rating.-** PG?  
**Pairings.-** Ligero Raph/Mikey, slash de esa clase que se confunde fácilmente con 'amor de hermanos' ;  
**Warning.-** Un shengo de fluff y más fluff. Mala ortografía. Pésimo fic xD;; (si, eso cuenta como warning o ;;)  
**Summary.-** Pfft, just read -3-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Un Rafael de nueve años se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los múltiples tubos en las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Nueva York. Algo alejado de casa para ser sinceros, pero no lo suficiente como para preocupar a Splinter (por que luego de haber intentado entrenar a aquel chico, los cuatro hermanos habían aprendido su lección y no volverían a subir a la superficie en un largo tiempo).

Más bien se había vuelto una especie de maña adquirida, siendo aquel lugar como su 'escondite secreto' sólo que sin lo secreto, ya que todos sabían donde estaba pero respetaban su privacidad, ya que últimamente había comenzado a 'escapar' en los últimos meses.

La razón era la misma. Ocurría mayormente a mitad de los entrenamientos cuando comenzaba a cuestionar la razón por lo que lo hacían, siguiendo por el hecho que era absurdo siquiera esforzarse y terminaba enfatizando en el hecho que no tendría sentido ya que eran las únicas de su especie y posiblemente nunca nadie del mundo exterior estaría al tanto de su existencia.

Splinter no podía explicarse el por qué un ser tan joven podría acumular tanto rencor e irao dentro de él (quizás también mezclado con odio). No importaba cuando meditaba no podía alcanzar una respuesta razonable. Y era preocupante por que de seguir así, su pequeño hijo tendría serios problemas controlando su ira cuando mayor.

¿Y quién podría imaginarse que la respuesta sería algo tan simple?

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, Rafael no estaba molesto por el hecho de ser parte de un grupo de mutantes rechazados, que posiblemente nunca llegara a nada en su vida y cuya existencia terminaría siendo ajena y sin importancia para los demás seres vivos.

No.

Le molestaba ver a sus hermanos con su propio manojo de sueños e ilusiones.

Leonardo, con la ilusión de llegar a hacer algo importante o heroico para el mundo justo como en los cuentos del maestro Splinter. Donatello, con su incesante curiosidad y la insistencia con la que absorbía todo conocimiento, con la esperanza de aportar algo propia al avance de la creciente tecnología y la ciencia. Y Miguel Ángelo, con el creciente sueño de llegar a ser cosas que sólo un humano podría alcanzar.

Él por su parte se había desecho de todo aquello, por que era conciente que era mejor ahora que más tarde, cuando el deshacerse de ellos fuera más doloroso.

Por ello su creciente sentido de ira. ¿Qué sus hermanos no se daban cuenta de aquello también?

Debieron de haberlo notado justo después de Donnie había reparado aquella televisión a través de la cual ahora podían echar un vistazo al mundo exterior. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que ellos no pertenecían a aquel mundo?

Gradualmente se había convertido en rencor, rencor hacia el mundo exterior por que había caído en cuenta que la única barrera entre sus hermanos y sus sueños era aquello. Un mundo lleno de humanos idiotas que jamás los aceptarían y que los obligaban a permanecer en las sombras.

Y no lo soportaba.

No soportaba la idea de saber que algún día aquellos sueños serían arrebatados de sus hermanos.

Aún sabiendo que Leo al ser el mayor 'comprendería' y haría lo posible por soportarlo; y que Donnie quizás terminaría dándose cuenta de la verdad y guardando sus sentimientos para sí mismo. No era algo que le deseaba a ninguno de sus hermanos.

En especial a Mikey.

Al ser el menor todos sentían la necesidad de protegerlo, y él más que nadie. Quería protegerlo y le irritaba de sobremanera notar que no podía. No había forma.

Gruñó ligeramente y golpeó el tubo sobre e que estaba sentado, provocando un eco metálico en todo el lugar.

"Ya sabes lo que dice papá sobre que un ninja debe ser silencioso para que nadie nunca lo encuentre."

Aquella era una voz que no se esperaba. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su hermano pequeño, Miguel Ángelo.

"¿Tú que quieres? Ya sabes que no me gusta que me molesten."

La pequeña tortuga sólo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, rápidamente caminado y sentándose justo a lado de Rafael. La tortuga de la bandana roja gruño de nuevo.

Justo lo que hacía falta.

"¿No te gusta vivir?" pregunto Mikey inocentemente, mirando a su hermano mayor con sus grandes ojos castaños.

Rafael parpadeó ante la repentina pregunta, sabiendo de inmediato que se refería a sus recientes 'berrinches' (aunque claro, él jamás aceptaría que eran eso) "No, no es eso." Comenzó. "Es sólo que nuestra existencia no tiene sentido. ¿De qué sirve? Nunca llegaremos más lejos que de ser habitantes de este basurero, junto con la demás escoria del mundo humano."

Mikey frunció cejo ante esto, prácticamente luciendo como un puchero. "A mi me gusta este lugar, es nuestra casa."

Rafael giró los ojos. "Olvídalo Mike."

Miguel Ángelo siguió con aquella expresión en el rostro, aparentemente pensando muy fuerte sobre algo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

"Sé la verdad." Dijo simplemente. Rafael alzó una ceja, momentáneamente preocupado que, de hecho, su pequeño hermano haya descifrado la realidad detrás del asunto.

"Mentiroso." Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

La sonrisa de Mikey creció aún más y Rafa tragó saliva.

"¡Yo sé tu secreto!" Exclamó triunfante, "¡es que tienes miedo a no encontrar esposa!"

Rafael casi se va de bruces al cuelo ante esto. ¡Era lo más estúpido que hubiera dicho Mikey en su corta vida! Habían otras cosas pero esto lo superaba todo.

Le dirigió una mirada de 'tienes que estar bromeando'. Sin embargo Mikey parecía demasiado divertido.

"Lo sé, ya no tienes que ocultarlo. ¡Se las verdades que atormentan tu alma!" Era obvio que intentaba un tono serio, pero fallaba miserablemente. Rafael giró los ojos.

"Si, si, lo que digas Mikey." Quizás sería mejor darle por su lado, así su 'secreto' estaría aún mejor guardado.

"Neh, no te preocupes hermano," continuó la joven tortuga, "¡te prometo que cuando seamos grandes yo seré tu esposa!"

…

De acuerdo, ¿recuerdan la parte donde mencionó que lo anterior había sido lo más estúpido que su hermano menor hubiera dicho? Bueno, olvídenlo. Al parecer aquel día seguía superándose a sí mismo cada vez que abría la boca.

"… ¿Qué?"

"Haré una buena esposa, lo prometo, ¡he estado aprendiendo a cocinar últimamente!" Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente para sacar del shock inicial a su hemano mayor.

"… ¿Que?"

Miguel Ángelo volvió a hacer esa expresión facial, aquella entre fruncir el entrecejo y hacer un puchero.

"¿Qué de que?"

Rafael lo miró aún más incrédulo.

"Pero, ¡somos hermanos!"

Mikey se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y? No es como si haya otras tortugas como nosotros rondando por ahí."

Rafael iba a decir algo más pero aquello hizo que las palabras murieran en su garganta. Su hermanito tenía razón, y lo sorprendente era eso mismo, ¡que tenía razón! En realidad no creía que, en verdad, fuera conciente de su situación, pero al parecer si lo era.

Aparentemente permaneció demasiado tiempo en silencio por que la joven tortuga hablo de nuevo.

"Entonces… ¿es eso un si?" Fue la insegura pregunta.

Rafael lo miró y dudó unos segundos, media sonrisa asomándose en su rostro. ¿Y por qué diablos no?

"Bien, ¡pero más te vale que sepas cocinar bien!"

Mikey regresó la sonrisa.

"¡Lo prometo!"

Rafael sonrió de igual forma antes de notar que la otra tortuga buscaba algo dentro de un pequeño bulto que venía cargando, del cual no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

Miguel Ángelo tendía a cargar aquello cuando salía de casa a pasear por las alcantarillas, mayormente acompañando a Donatello en su búsqueda por piezas de tecnología o cosas así que Don deseaba reparar. Mikey por su parte recolectaba otro tipo de cosas. Sus hermanos mayores decían que sólo se la pasaba recolectando basura pero a Mikey le gustaba llamarlo de otra manera; 'Busqueda de tesoros'.

Ninguno de sus hermanos comprendía como podía llamarles 'tesoros' aquellas cosas inservibles que recolectaba, pero a Miguel Ángelo no le importaba.

Pronto había extraído un pequeño pedazo de…, bueno, 'algo' de aquel bulto. Era una roza parecida a un pedazo de cristal, blanca en un lado y violáceo transparente de otro. Rafael lo miraba muy interesado.

"¿Qué es?"

Pero Mike se limitó a dárselo.

"Ten. Así para sellar la promesa, lo guardas por si se me olvida."

Rafael alzó una ceja y miró el objeto con interés por un momento.

"Si te olvidas me encargaré de golpearte en la cabeza."

"… No tan duro, ¿verdad?"

Rafael rió.

"¡Pues claro que si, hermanito!" Y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, rodeó su cuello con un brazo para frotar su puño contra su cabeza.

"¡H-hey!" Pero lo único que consiguió fue que su hermano mayor riera aún más fuerte.

"Venga, ya casi es hora de cenar. Volvamos a casa."

Y a pesar de todo, Mikey sonrió de vuelta. ¡Misión alegrar a Rafa había sido todo un éxito!

Y con ello en mente lo siguió de vuelta a casa.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rafael estaba teniendo una rabieta mientras movía los escombros de un lado a otro. Estúpidos pollos esos metácilos y sus estúpidos dientes de metal que destruyeron su estúpida casa y estúpido Leo que seguía mangoneándolo. Mueves esto aquí, no muevas allá, allí ya revisé, ¡¿que coños?!

Gruñendo por lo bajo empujó una de las piedras tratando de encontrar sobrevivientes de sus antiguas posesiones.

Justo entonces un ligero brillo en el suelo le llamó la atención.

Se inclinó para recogerlo y al examinarlo de cerca no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa maliciosa llegara a su rostro.

Bien, bien, parecía el momento justo para recordarle a Mikey el cumplimiento de ciertas promesas.

Su humor era tan que nisiquiera las órdenes de Leonardo parecían fastiarlo ya.

No podía esperar para volver a casa.

- FIN -


End file.
